Rewind
by S.mixt
Summary: Harry avait envisagé toutes sortes d'aboutissements à cette rencontre finale. Certains très bons, d'autres bien moins réjouissants. Il était certain que plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner... Et pourtant, se retrouver piégé en 1977 avec ses camarades de dortoir, Loufoca et deux gosses de riches, il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir...


DISCLAIMER : Oui, j'avoue ! J'avoue tout ! Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling…

Petite histoire perdue. Elle attendait gentiment dans un coin qu'on la remarque alors voilà, je la dépoussière et vous la présente en toute modestie. Bien qu'elle soit déjà complète, elle est fort longue, alors pour faire durer le plaisir, je ne posterai pas tout d'un coup ! Bonne lecture !

PS : Grosse possibilité de slash dans quelques chapitres. VOUS ETES PREVENUS !

* * *

><p>- La baguette que vous tenez dans vos mains sait-elle que son dernier maître a subit le sortilège de désarmement ? Si c'est le cas… je suis le vrai maître de la baguette de Sureau.<p>

Une lueur rouge et or jaillit soudain au-dessus d'eux, dans le ciel ensorcelé, en même temps qu'un soleil éclatant dessinait ses premiers contours à la fenêtre la plus proche. La lumière éclaira leurs visages au même instant et Voldemort se transforma brusquement en une tache flamboyante. Harry entendit une voix suraiguë lancer un hurlement au moment où lui-même criait son espoir vers les cieux, en brandissant la baguette de Draco.

- Avada Kedavra !

- Expeliarmus !

La détonation retentit comme un coup de canon et les flammes dorés qui explosèrent entre eux, au centre précis du cercle qu'ils avaient dessiné de leurs pas, marquèrent le point où les deux sortilèges se frappèrent de plein fouet. Harry vit le jet de lumière verte de Voldemort heurter son propre sort…

(Page 793, Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort)

* * *

><p>Les deux sorts réagirent alors étrangement ensemble. Bien sûr Voldemort n'était pas le vrai propriétaire de la baguette mais il n'en restait pas moins très puissant et Harry subissait lui aussi un handicap à se servir de la baguette de Drago… Dans cette confusion, les sorts se mêlèrent jusqu'à former un tourbillon au centre de la pièce.<p>

Harry jura. Il n'avait pas planifié ça. Logiquement il devait avoir gagné… La baguette ne pouvait s'attaquer à son maître, de ça il en était sûr et il avait trop vite supposé qu'elle se retournerait donc vers l'usurpateur.

Grossière erreur, la baguette ne l'avait pas défié, c'était vrai, mais elle n'avait pas su comment réagir, c'est pourquoi elle avait stoppé le sort dans sa course… Du coup, Voldemort était toujours vivant, à fixer l'étrange phénomène magique qui se produisait devant leurs yeux ébahis. Il avait peu de temps, il le savait. Son adversaire ne tarderait pas à reprendre ses esprits, et là, il l'attaquerait avec la première baguette venue.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il venait d'utiliser ses dernières ressources, il n'y avait plus de solutions miracles. Les gens semblaient stupéfiés par le tourbillon, lui il était paralysé par la peur il n'avait plus de plan, il était entouré de mangemorts, trop peu des résistants, il était le seul espoir du monde sorcier et il savait déjà qu'il le décevrait. Et le tourbillon qui l'empêchait de récupérer sa baguette - celle de sureau s'entend. Le tourbillon… Il devait agir vite mais quoi faire ?

Soudain quelqu'un le poussa à l'intérieur du champ de force magique et il sombra.

- Potter ? Potter ? Hey Potter, c'est pas le moment de roupiller !

Harry se prit une claque derrière la tête.

- Hey !

Il ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, la douleur se faisant sentir. Il porta sa main à la bouche et enfonça ses dents profondément dans sa chair pour se retenir de crier. Tout son corps hurlait. Il lui semblait qu'il venait de traverser une fenêtre et que les verres brisés lui pénétraient la chair.

- Bronche pas, Potter, reste le plus immobile possible. Je connais deux ou trois sort utile mais bon, je suis pas Pomfrey non plus alors sois coopératif.

Harry se contracta sous le coup d'un spasme, ses poings se resserrèrent, faisant blanchir ses jointure et saigner ses paumes. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas gêner son bienfaiteur. Apparemment, ce dernier était plutôt doué car il se sentit tout de suite les effets des soins qu'on lui prodiguait. à partir d'un moment, il se détendit. À la fin, il ne ressentait plus qu'un léger engourdissement. Il rouvrît alors les yeux pour découvrir penché sur lui…

- MALFOY ?

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur et esquissa un sourire ironique.

- Quoi Potter ? Déçu ? Tu t'attendais à ta pote Granger, ou à la belette ?

- Un peu, oui, répondit-il en se relevant et en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. On est où, Malfoy ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Malfoy se releva aussi. Il avait des traces de sang un peu partout sur ses vêtements en lambeaux et quelques cicatrices qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître tout à fait. Il boitait un peu et avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, Harry n'était donc pas le seul à avoir raté quelque peu son atterrissage. Et de toute évidence, il était épuisé. Il prit la baguette que Malfoy avait laissée sur le sol, juste à côté de lui. Simple question de sécurité… Il pointa la sienne sur son ennemi de toujours et lui lança un regard haineux.

- Tu me voulais quoi, Malfoy ? Me tuer ?

- Baisse ta baguette, Potter, tu vas te crever un œil si tu continues. Je suis désarmé, je te rappelle alors pas besoin de faire tant d'histoire. Et je tiens à te signaler que si je voulais vraiment te tuer, j'aurais vraiment été con de soigner tes blessures, le balafré…

Malfoy n'avait cessé de le fixer avec un regard goguenard qui l'agaçait. Il ne baissa pas tout de suite sa baguette, attendant un geste de l'autre qui lui montrerait que, non, Malfoy ne vient pas de faire une action dans son intérêt et prouvant que c'est toujours le même gamin pourri jusque la moelle qu'il fréquente depuis maintenant sept longues années. Ce geste n'arrivant pas, il se força à baisser les armes avant d'avant une crampe.

- Tu n'as pas répondu… Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'en sais rien moi, je suis pas Merlin tout puissant.

Il épousseta ses vêtements encore pleins de verre puis marmonna :

- Et puis dis pas merci, St Potty…

Harry sourit. La verve de son ennemi le mettait dans une étrange bonne humeur. Il était loin du Malfoy indécis et apeuré qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir au Manoir Malfoy.

Ce sourire s'effaça vite quand il se rappela de la bataille qui avait eu lieu avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il pâlit soudainement. Qu'étaient devenus Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et tous les autres ? Il inspecta les environs. C'était sans aucun doute une salle de classe de Poudlard, il pouvait même préciser du deuxième étage aile ouest grâce à la jolie vue sur le lac qu'on pouvait apercevoir depuis la fenêtre cassée. Il s'en approcha pour mieux contempler. C'était calme. Beaucoup trop calme même. La lumière de la lune lui permettait de contempler cette quiétude inquiétante. Personne n'apparaissait dans le parc qui quelques heures auparavant était remplis d'hommes et de femmes combattants pour leur liberté. La cabane de Hagrid s'élevait à la frontière de la forêt interdite alors qu'il aurait juré qu'elle avait été détruite par les mangemorts un peu avant…

- Malfoy, pendant combien de temps suis-je resté inanimé ?

Malfoy le regarda d'un air agacé. Certaines de ses blessures refusaient de se refermer tout à fait et il commençait à perdre patience.

- Je ne sais pas, Potty, un quart d'heure, peut-être vingt minutes…

Harry déglutit. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

- Malfoy ?

- Hum… ?

- Viens.

Malfoy s'approcha de l'endroit où était Harry. Ce dernier avait à présent l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Cet air perturbé avait suffit à titiller la curiosité de Malfoy qui commençait même à stresser fortement.

- Tu me fais peur, Potter. Parle !

- Regarde.

Harry désignait à présent la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Malfoy, à son tour, écarquilla les yeux.

- Bordel, Potter !... Mais où est la bataille ?

* * *

><p>Harry faisait à présent les cents pas dans la pièce. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Où étaient-ils vraiment ? On ne faisait pas disparaître comme ça une telle barbarie… Quoi ? Voldemort avait calmement rangé sa baguette en s'écriant « Hop hop hop, on range tout les enfants, on revient demain et on assassine proprement les p'tits moldus qu'il reste ! » ? Peu probable…<p>

- Malfoy, il faut que tu m'explique, ok ?

- Mais je ne comprends pas plus que toi Potter !

Harry soupira… Manque flagrant de coopération de la part de Malfoy. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si ça l'étonnait mais ça n'empêche que ça lui tapait sur les nerfs.

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais, alors, répliqua-t-il avec agacement.

Malfoy réfléchit deux secondes, se tourna ensuite vers lui et inspira un grand coup comme pour se donner du courage.

- Je t'ai poussé…

Harry s'arrêta net. Et le regarda éberlué.

- Pardon ?

Malfoy grogna et répéta avec un soupçon de moquerie.

- Je-t'-ai-pou-ssé, Potter. Ça rend sourd, la célébrité ? Ce doit plutôt être l'abus de masturbation… Elle a pourtant pas l'air farouche Fifi Brindacier…

Soudain, Harry vit rouge. Il avança menaçant vers Malfoy qui déglutit. Mauvais, très mauvais signe.

- Tu as essayé de me tuer, Malfoy ?!

- De te sauver la vie, Potter, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Tu m'as poussé dans cet étrange tourbillon inconnu et tu dis me vouloir le plus grand bien ?

- Ce n'était pas dangereux !

- Un expeliarmus et un avada, il y a plus inoffensif quand même, railla-t-il, c'était pas non plus un sortilège d'allégresse, Malfoy.

- Bah quoi, deux négatifs, ça devient positif, non ?

- Ça marche pour les multiplications, Malfoy, pas les additions ! Et puis, on n'est pas en math là !

- Mais merde, Potty, t'étais mort de toute façon si tu ne bougeais pas ! J'ai pas risqué que ta vie, le balafré, j'ai aussi risqué la mienne ! Il n'y avait plus d'issues, il n'y avait plus d'espoir et ton fichu courage de griffondor n'y aurait rien changé tu serais mort et avec toi le peu d'espoir qu'il restait au monde sorcier… Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout, quitte à tout perdre, gagner du temps… C'était une impulsion, un quitte ou double, dans le fond, mais regarde, on est en vie, non ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Potter…, ajouta-t-il, plus pour se rassurer lui-même qu'autre chose.

La voix de Malfoy tremblait et Harry le soupçonnait de se retenir de toutes ses forces de pleurer. Il soupira. Après tout, le serpentard n'avait pas tord, ils étaient en vie, chose qui n'aurait jamais été moins sûre si ils étaient restés sur le terrain. Le problème étant qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Malfoy venait de tourner les talons et s'approchait de la porte d'un pas rapide. Harry se précipita vers lui et lui agrippa le bras.

- Attend Malfoy !

- Quoi encore, Potter ?

- Écoute, je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas mais là, quelque chose s'est produit et il vaudrait mieux découvrir quoi, pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. Alors barre-toi si tu veux mais avant, _s'il te plait, _raconte…

Malfoy inspira une grande bouffée d'air, ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir.

- Tout le monde semblait obnubilé par cette drôle de chose entre vous. Et toi-même tu ne bougeais pas. Les mangemorts reprenaient doucement leurs esprits et tu étais encerclé. J'avais peu de temps. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Potter que je suis un mangemort moi aussi, que ta mort était ce que je souhaitais. Tu aurais tord, j'ai été suffisamment dégouté par Tu-sais-qui pour me contenter de vouloir sa mort à lui uniquement. Je suivais mon père, c'était lui mon vrai maître on pourrait dire et c'est à lui que je dois réellement ma marque. Je déteste le seigneur des ténèbres, crois-moi, pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait, pour avoir détruit l'honneur Malfoy. Merlin, Potter, un Malfoy ne se met pas à genou !… Et ça m'écorche les lèvres de le dire mais tu étais mon dernier espoir, Potter. J'avais essayé de rester le plus possible en retrait de la bagarre. Dire que j'étais mentalement avec vous serait peut-être exagéré pourtant officieusement, oui, je voulais _sa _mort même si officiellement j'étais du côté des mangemorts… Toi, tu venais de t'imposer comme une cible de choix. Ils voulaient tous ta peau, tu sais ? à ta droite : des mangemorts, à ta gauche : des mangemorts, dans ton dos : des mangemorts, et devant… : ça ! C'était l'ultime solution, je l'ai tentée… J'ai couru vers toi et je nous y ai poussé tous les deux. Je regrette pas, on y restait tous les deux, sans ça…

Harry soutint son regard, Malfoy baissa les yeux en premier.

- Ok… je vois. Malfoy, autre chose : il n'y a que nous qui avons sauté ?

* * *

><p>Harry regardait fixement Malfoy. Visiblement, il attendait une réponse.<p>

- Je ne pense pas…

- Qui ?

- Tes copains sont très protecteurs, Potter, et il semblerait, va savoir pourquoi, que je ne leur inspire pas confiance…

- On va pas leur en vouloir, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils puis se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas être apparenté à un mangemort depuis qu'il avait eu le loisir de voir de quoi il en retournait lorsqu'on entrait dans les rangs.

- Je les ai vus courir vers nous mais j'ignore s'ils ont traversé le truc lumineux…Quoiqu'il en soit, tes potes Finnigan et Thomas, suivis de près de Loufoca, se sont lancé derrière nous. Et puis il doit y avoir Blaise aussi qui venait pour les empêcher de m'attaquer… Il sait que je ne suis pas un assassin…

Si Harry pensait que Malfoy pouvait éprouver des sentiments, il aurait dit qu'à ce moment, il exprimait de la gratitude envers cet ami qui avait cru en lui, qui l'avait compris et épaulé et qui s'était même précipité à son secours.

- Ok, Malfoy, mais s'ils ont eux aussi traversé le sort, où sont-ils ?

- Aucune idée, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, mais pas très loin. Toi, tu étais à deux couloirs d'où je me trouvais…

Il fallait les retrouver, c'était une évidence dans l'esprit de Harry, et ensuite ils devraient comprendre ensemble ce qu'il leur était arrivé…

- Viens, Malfoy, on va les chercher.

Harry avait appris à ne plus se surprendre de rien en entrant dans le monde de la magie. Il croyait désormais aux trolls, aux fantômes, aux arbres violents, aux monstres géants tels les acromentules, les dragons ou encore les basilics, aux chapeaux parlants et tellement plus encore. Pourtant, il y avait une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, c'est lui et Malfoy se promenant dans les couloirs et entretenant des propos courtois, un peu tendus et assez limités mais courtois quand même. Brrrr, Ron en aurait eu des cauchemars.

Visiblement Malfoy venait de se faire la même réflexion car un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et continua tout le long du trajet qu'ils firent ensemble.

- écarte-toi, Harry !

Harry fit un demi-tour sur lui-même tandis qu'à côté de lui, Malfoy sursauta en brandissant sa baguette vers l'endroit d'où leur était parvenue la voix.

- Ok, il y a peut-être un autre débile qui a risqué sa vie pour tes beaux yeux, Potty…

Harry en oublia de répondre face à sa stupeur.

- Neville ? Mais qu'est-ce…

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. De toute évidence, son ami souhaitait le protéger de Malfoy alors que ce dernier semblait prendre très mal cette réaction légitime. Songeant qu'une bataille dans ses rangs ne serait pas vraiment salutaire en ces temps de guerre, il préféra calmer le jeu avant qu'advienne un malencontreux accident.

- Laisse tomber, Neville, il est de notre côté… enfin presque…, ajouta-t-il devant la grimace de Malfoy.

- Malfoy ? De notre côté ? …

Son air hésitant prouvait bien sa perplexité face à cette affirmation et il refusait de baisser sa baguette. Il ouvrit deux ou trois fois la bouche – dans le but de protester sans aucun doute – mais la refermait toujours aussitôt comme si la situation lui échappait. Il fronça soudain les sourcils.

- La dernière chose que tu m'ais dite avant de partir chercher Voldemort ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était lui ou Neville le prenait pour un imposteur ?

- Réponds !

Ok, Neville le prenait pour un imposteur… Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et le bout de sa baguette produisait des étincelles rouges menaçantes. À son côté, Malfoy regardait la scène d'un œil amusé et Harry crut lire sur ses lèvre les mots « stupides griffons ». Tout cela devenait risible.

- Je… Mais Neville !

- Que m'as-tu dit ?

- Je… « tue le serpent », j'ai dit « tue le serpent »…

Les traits de Neville se décontractèrent mais il foudroyait toujours Malfoy du regard.

- Imperium ?

- Calme-toi, Longdubat, tu deviens ridicule… Oh excuse-moi, j'oubliais : tu es ridicule naturellement.

- On t'a pas sonné, Malfoy, je te rappelle que tu es loin de l'image qu'on se fait d'une victime, intervint Harry.

Malfoy se renfrogna et Neville se détendit de plus belle. Visiblement, Harry n'était pas sous sortilège.

- Désolé Harry mais bon, comprends-moi, tu défendais _Malfoy, _c'était suspect…

Harry lui sourit de bon cœur. Pour lui aussi tout cela était des plus singuliers.

Se rappelant soudain son premier but, il interrogea Neville.

- Aurais- tu croisé Seamus, Dean ou Luna dans les environs ?

- Et Blaise, c'est pour les chiens ? grogna Malfoy.

- Non, vous êtes les premiers que je croise…

Il avait répondu sur un ton d'indifférence, le regard toujours braqué sur le serpentard. Ce dernier détournait les yeux et affichait un visage agacé. Pourtant il préféra faire tête basse sachant très bien que le moindre propos moqueur lui vaudrait un sort cuisant du griffondor.

- Neville, où sont _les autres, _où est la guerre?

- Je l'ignore, ça me tracasse aussi. Tu crois que c'est un piège de Voldemort ?

Neville avait enfin daigné détourner son regard de Malfoy. Harry garda le silence. Cette idée lui avait aussi effleuré l'esprit. Mais plus il retournait l'idée dans sa tête plus elle lui paraissait ridicule. Voldemort n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à les envoyer quelque part dans le château pour disparaître on pouvait déjà clamer sa victoire dès l'instant où la baguette de sureau n'avait su choisir entre son possesseur et son maître… Harry ne lui avait donné aucun ordre après tout mais ne pouvant s'attaquer à son maître, elle avait dévié le sortilège en le fusionnant à l'expeliamus… Harry avait commis une erreur en s'imaginant la baguette s'arquer d'elle-même vers son ennemi. Ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il ne devait pas fuir, tourner autour du pot, il devait s'en _servir _et faire le sale boulot qu'on lui avait destiné. Triste vérité mais hélas incontournable.

C'est Malfoy qui prit la parole, le devançant.

- Réfléchis parfois, le rouge, Tu-sais-qui gagnait, il aurait été idiot d'éloigner Potty, de s'enfuir… Il n'aurait jamais quitté le château alors qu'il menait le jeu… Ils ne seraient jamais partis, ça n'a aucun sens…

Malfoy avait murmuré ses dernières paroles comme si toutes ses certitudes venaient de s'envoler en fumée.

- Cherchons d'abord Dean et tout le reste, on verra ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Neville n'accorderait pas sa confiance à Malfoy si facilement, il aurait dû s'en douter. D'ailleurs Harry se demanda comment, lui, pouvait la lui offrir si aisément…

Ils entendirent du bruit du côté d'un couloir adjacent à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Des gémissements et des murmures désespérés… Harry se précipita dans cette direction dépassant les deux autres il s'attendait au pire…

Sur le sol froid, Dean relevait de ses mains tremblantes la tête de Seamus, lequel nageait dans une mare de sang. Il se précipita vers ce dernier. Une profonde entaille lui barrait le ventre. Et Dean pleurait. C'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait pleurer et son sang se glaça à cette vision. Il était impuissant et les gens continuaient de mourir par sa faute…

- Dégage, Potter !

Malfoy était blême et tentait de se frayer un chemin vers le blessé. Harry, totalement déconnecté le laissa faire.

- Rends-moi ma baguette… VITE !

Harry la lui tendit, les yeux fixant toujours la plaie sanglante qui menaçait la vie de son ami. Il tremblait. Il se haïssait, parce qu'encore une fois, il ne servait à rien, encore une fois, il n'était pas ce héros que les autres attendent…

Neville, de son côté, tenta d'arracher la baguette de Malfoy des mains de son propriétaire.

- Longdubat, tu n'as aucune confiance en moi, et je comprends, tu n'as même aucune raison de me faire confiance et si tu le faisais je penserais sans doute que tu es un idiot mais, si tu m'empêche d'agir, je devrai te taper, pire encore : si tu m'empêche d'agir, ton ami mourra et crois-moi, je te le répéterai jusqu'à la fin de tes jours : tu auras tué ton ami… Alors ?

Malfoy avait débité son petit discours le regard plongé dans les yeux de Neville. Son air froid et déterminé avait finalement eu raison de lui et il lâcha.

Malfoy commença à marmonner des formules de médicomagie devant les yeux ébahis des trois griffondors encore conscients. La plaie ne se refermait pas mais le sang avait cessé de couler et le visage du blessé semblait moins crispé. Au bout de quelques instants, Malfoy parla.

- Il souffre encore mais ses jours ne sont plus comptés. J'ai juste arrêté l'hémorragie et soulagé un peu la douleur. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos, la blessure se refermera d'elle-même mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra, on devra aussi désinfecter régulièrement, peut-être trois à quatre fois par jour… Il vaudrait mieux qu'il évite tout mouvement pendant un ou deux mois, c'est de la magie noire…

Dean continuait de pleurer mais souriait. Il était soulagé mais toujours anxieux…

- Comment tu sais ça, Malfoy ?

C'était Harry qui avait parlé, brisant le silence.

- Quoi, Potter ?

- Ces trucs de médicomagie…

* * *

><p>Malfoy sourit, un peu ironiquement mais ses lèvres reflétaient un certain amusement moqueur.<p>

- Tu as vu dans quoi j'ai vécu, Potty. La médicomagie est indispensable si tu veux survivre dans un tel lieu…

Le sourire de Malfoy se transforma en grimace. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas vraiment les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise devant son trouble.

C'est Neville qui rompit le silence pesant que venait de causer cette petite interaction entre les ennemis.

- On devrait pas traîner dans ce couloir…

Sa voix était étrangement éteinte… La quiétude qui régnait était on ne peut plus désagréable. Lors de la bataille, ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire et où ils allaient maintenant, rien n'était plus incertain. Ils pataugeaient dans le brouillard, alertes, en prévision d'un quelconque danger.

- J'aurais mille fois préféré retrouver l'agitation d'avant plutôt que ce silence inquiétant.

- Parce que l'agitation d'avant, c'était pas inquiétant peut-être, Harry ? De mon côté, moins je vois l'autre face de serpent, mieux je me porte !

- Merci Dean et Harry pour ces remarques très constructives mais j'entends du bruit alors si vous pouviez juste cesser de discutailler sur des détails, ce serait aimable…

Neville pencha sa tête vers la direction d'où provenait le son de deux voix et chacun finit par suivre son exemple.

- Je me demande qui va hériter du poste maudis cette année…

- Personnellement, ça m'intéresse peu. Je me demande surtout ce que nous réserve cette année si c'est aussi mouvementé que l'année passée, je ne pense pas que mon cœur le supportera… Brrr, le vent se lève, c'est bizarre, on annonçait une nuit assez douce… Je vais rejoindre mes appartements.

L'autre poussa un soupir et continua son chemin. Aucun de ces deux hommes n'avait remarqué nos intrus apparemment.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? Il est où Tu-sais-qui ? Pourquoi ceux-là font comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Ils parlaient de _météo, _bordel ! On est dans un univers parallèle ou quoi ?

Malfoy semblait proche de la crise d'hystérie. Les autres étaient toujours sous le choc… C'est Neville qui prit le contrôle des opérations.

- On va dans la salle-sur-demande !

- Ah ouais ? Et quoi ? On la change en asile pour fous ?

Harry avait compris. Ce que voulait son ami, c'était retourner dans le repère de l'AD et utiliser le passage secret pour aller demander à Abelforth, une personne de confiance, ce qu'il se passait.

Harry démarra la course dans les couloirs suivi de près par Neville.

- Hey ! Il faut m'aider à porter Seamus ! cria Dean.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent dans leur course.

- _Lévicorpus ! _T'es con, Thomas… Ceci dit, t'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, Potter t'as zappé qu'on l'avait un peu mise hors d'état pendant la bataille, cette salle ?

- Et toi, la fouine, t'as 'zappé' qu'ici, il y a pas de bataille ?

Le dit « la fouine » se renfrogna et suivit à contrecœur le groupe qui avançait tout en dirigeant toujours le corps inanimé du jeune homme blessé. Belle nuit en perspective…

* * *

><p>Neville passa trois fois devant le mur et une porte apparu. Pas de trace de feu, rien. Juste une porte en bois. Le jeune garçon la poussa sans hésitation et s'y engouffra. Les autres suivirent, le pas cependant plus lent.<p>

La pièce était pareille en tout point à celle qu'Harry avait pu voir un peu plus tôt, sauf les murs qui accueillaient maintenant serpentard et plus poufsouffle… Pareille mais pourtant si différente...

- Ouvre le passage Neville…

- Faut que quelqu'un reste ici, avec Finnigan… Je m'en charge ça ne ferait pas bon genre qu'un Malfoy s'affiche devant un défenseur de l'ordre du phénix…

Harry hocha la tête mais Neville s'emporta :

- On va pas te laisser seul avec un des nôtres Malfoy ! Tu ne resteras pas avec un blessé incapable de se défendre ! Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en toi, mangemort !

- Je reste aussi…

C'est Dean qui avait parlé. Il lâcha la main de Seamus – qu'il avait prise on ne sait quand – et se saisit de sa baguette dans sa poche…

- Pars, Neville, c'est bon, je crains rien.

Neville leva un sourcil septique, foudroya Malfoy du regard mais tourna tout de même les talons et suivit Harry dans le souterrain. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin, Dean rangea sa baguette et ressaisis la main de son ami.

- Tu baisses ta garde, Thomas ?

Malfoy affichait un air entre l'ironie et la tristesse. Il n'aimait pas être prit pour son père, il n'aimait pas être coincé au milieu d'une bande de griffondors qui le haissaient, il n'aimait pas n'être que la sous-merde, celui qu'on est forcé de côtoyer. À cet instant précis, Malfoy aurait tous donné pour effacer la guerre, pour effacer la perte d'innocence de l'humanité, pour effacer leurs différences. À cet instant précis, Malfoy aurait tout donné pour avoir onze ans, de l'espoir plein la tête, et Potter sur le tabouret d'à côté lui disant qu'il ne savait pas dans quelle maison il irait.

- … Merci, Malfoy…

Dean souriait et Malfoy s'étrangla.

- Hein ?

- Pour Seamus, je ne te l'ai pas dit tantôt mais il serait mort sans toi. Alors pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, merci Malfoy.

Et Malfoy rougit. Il appréciait moyennement les compliments sincères, manque d'habitude… Dean s'était déjà retourné vers son meilleur ami, et lui-même avait baissé la tête…

- Me remercie pas, Thomas. Les vies, je les gâche plus que je les sauve…

Il n'avait plus onze ans, il n'avait plus d'espoir, et tout ce que lui dirait Potter, c'est qu'il le hait toujours, depuis le début, et que c'était lui qui les avait encore une fois mis dans la merde.

* * *

><p>Harry distinguait enfin le bout du passage qui les menait à la Tête de Sanglier. Sa baguette brandie devant lui, paré à affronter n'importe quel danger, il franchit le pas qui le séparait de la taverne, et là…<p>

Rien ! Le silence, encore.

- Je sais pas si tu as remarqué Harry, mais c'est presque propre ici…

C'est vrai que le bar avait changé… Il y avait bien moins de décorations sur les murs, le ménage semblait être fait assez régulièrement, et il aurait même osé boire dans les verres… Étrange tout cela…

- Il y a l'air d'avoir du monde dehors… on va voir !

Neville s'avançait déjà quand Harry l'arrêta.

- J'ai une cape d'invisibilité, Neville. Il y a de la place pour deux si on se sert… C'est plus prudent.

Neville afficha un air surpris. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais su ce secret d'Harry… Mais il finit par le rejoindre sans un mot.

Harry poussa la poignée de la porte avec précaution, histoire de faire le moins de bruit possible et franchit le seuil avec son ami. À l'extérieur, les gens se pressaient et riaient, certains criaient, des enfants pleuraient tandis que des mères grondaient… Ces gens : ils agissaient … _normalement ! _Normal… C'est un mot qu'Harry avait fini par oublier…

Et les deux griffondors en restaient cois. Paralysés car, ce n'était pas LOGIQUE.

- Harry ? Il y a un mot sur la porte.

Harry se retourna vers le papier que désignait Neville. « Fermeture exceptionnelle ce jeudi 27 Aout 1977 pour raisons personnelles ». Un postscriptum incluait une menace envers un certain Flaubert Marx ponctué d'injures plus qu'imagées. Pas de doute, c'était signé Abelforth…

- 1977, Harry…

Ok, pas de panique. Une petite mise à jour du cerveau s'imposait… Le survivant en tomba sur le sol. Il ramassa par la même occasion un journal qui traînait à côté de lui, lut la date… 1977. Il lui semblait que l'information se retrouvait partout. 1977… pas de Ron… 1977… Pas d'Hermione… 1977… Pas de famille Weasley… 1977… Pas de Ginny…

1977… Pas de parents, de parrain, d'amis morts...

1977… Une malédiction ou une seconde chance ?

- On retourne près des autres, Neville !

Il n'attendit même pas de réponse et se précipita vers le passage secret, découvrant par la même occasion Neville aux yeux de tous. Plusieurs fois, il trébucha, s'écorchant les genoux, les mains et les bras. Pourtant, il continuait de courir, même si il ne savait pas vraiment s'il cherchait à fuir, ou s'il fonçait dans le mur…

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bon, ce n'est que le début bien sûr !<p> 


End file.
